Blast from the Past
by nessaluvsu92
Summary: Massie Block moved from Westchester to California when the Pretty Committee broke up in eighth grade. She made new friends and is living a happy and stable life. Then her school hosts an exchange program. She is about to receive a blast from her past.
1. Chapter 1

It had been around 3 years since anyone in Westchester had seen Massie Block. After the Pretty Committee broke up in eighth grade, her parents had also decided to move to California. Normally, the alpha would have been upset at leaving all her friends. However, after what had happened all Massie wanted was a fresh start. That was how she ended up at Winchester Prep. 3 years ago. Now, She is about to start her Junior year with her best friends: Roxanne "Roxie" Davis, Rebecca "Bex" Davis, Elizabeth "Liz" Halloway, and Cameron "Cammie" Sawyer.

(a/n: characters from other books and tv series may show up in here)

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique Lisi Harrison does

Massie Block: Transferred to Winchester Prep before Halloween of eighth grade. After having a rocky first day, she ended up gaining the respect of Roxie Davis and her three best friends. From that day on the Core Four of Winchester Prep became the Fab Five. What's changed since she left Westchester? She no longer feels the need to be the alpha in everything, but that doesn't mean that she's as sweet as cherry pie.

Roxie Davis (Cousin to Bex Davis): She's considered the Angelic B**** of Winchester Prep. She's as sweet as can be…until you piss her off. She is fiercely competitive, but only when it comes to sports. Away from sports, she's happy with where she is as part of the Fab five. She's had an on/off relationship with James Scott since 7th grade.

Bex Davis (Cousin to Roxie Davis): She's considered the mother figure of the Fab five. She's the most responsible and the level headed one. She always thinks with her head instead of her heart. To all the girls, she is the one that keeps them all together. She's had a relationship with Landon Turner since 10th grade.

Liz Halloway: She transferred to Winchester Prep in 6th grade and very quickly became friends with Roxie, Bex, and Cammie. She is the "sportiest" one in the group. She loves everything from Cheerleading to Soccer. She is also considered the partier of the group and will rarely turn down an invitation.

Cammie Sawyer: She has been best friends with Bex and Roxie since the first grade when they stood up for her during recess. She is definitely the "girliest" one of the group. She isn't one for sports that aren't cheerleading related. She has recently broken up with her boyfriend and is single and ready to mingle.

These five best friends think that this is going to be their best year ever. This feeling doesn't last long; however, as they learn that their school is ding an exchange program with a high school in New York called Westchester Prep. A blast from the past isn't exactly what Massie was thinking of when she started this school year. Nevertheless, her ex-friends are here and she is not happy about it. These ex-friends bring along a few surprises that surprise Massie and rock the Fab Five's stable world.

**So, what do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique! …or Ke$sha…or any other character from books and tv shows. **

**MPOV:**

"_I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love"_

I woke up to hear Roxie's singing. This wasn't unusual she was always the first one up and took it upon herself to sing until we were all awake. This usually involved her getting hit with many pillows. This morning, however, was different. It was the first official day of junior year. I could already hear my classmates rushing around outside of the dorm room I shared with my 4 best friends. I slowly got up to get ready for the day.

Liz was the first to acknowledge my consciousness.

"Finally Mass, we thought we were going to have to resort to drastic measure to get you awake."

"Drastic measures?"

This time it was Roxie that answered, "She wanted to dump a bucket of water on your head if you didn't wake up in five minutes."

"Seriously?"

Liz was about to defend herself, but Roxie continued with heavy sarcasm, "Yeah, but I thought it wasn't harsh enough. So, we were thinking of something else when you woke up."

"What in the world did I do to deserve friends like you guys," I matched her sarcastic tone.

We all laughed for a second and then continued to get ready for the day.

In the Cafeteria, there was a buzz of excitement about the New Year and the exchange students that we were apparently getting. No one knew anything about who these people were or where they were coming from. Even Cammie, who was our headmistress's daughter, didn't know anything. While we were eating a voice came on to give the announcements.

_Hey everyone, this is Mouth McFadden (_A/N: from One Tree Hill) _with your morning announcements. Today after breakfast there will be a mandatory assembly in the auditorium to discuss the new year and the exchange students._

Mouth continued to talk, but everyone had already begun to talk about the exchange students and where they could be from. I, however, found my thoughts drifting to Mouth. If I was still at my old school, he would be one of the people that I called an LBR. Here though, I considered him one of my friends. It made me think about not only how much I had changed in my few years here, but how this school was so much different than my old. Here there was no Alpha or Beta. Here we were all just kids.

There were about 400 kids in this school and around 100 kids per grade. Everyone knew everyone else and was nice to everyone else. Sure there were the few people who acted like they hated everyone else, but everyone knew it was an act. Now I'm not saying that everyone was equal on the social ladder, in fact my friends and I were pretty high up on social ladder and won the majority of the popularity awards. It was just that no one really cared how high anyone was. This was a school where the jocks could talk to the chess team and the cheerleaders could talk to the math team. It was nice not having to worry about personal image all the time.

"Yoo Hoo! Earth to Massie! Is anyone in there?" I had zoned out and Bex was calling me back down to earth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" said Cammie

"How this school is so much different than my old one."

"You better mean different in a good way," Roxie said. It was her competitive nature coming through.

Before I could answer her the bell rang summoning all of us to the auditorium. Once we got there we sat down and soon the guys joined us. There were seven of them: James, Landon, Marc, Max, Sam, Jake, Ryan.

Headmistress Sawyer began to speak, "Welcome back to Winchester Prep. I hope all of you had a great summer. I am sure that you are all aware of the exchange program we have at this school this year."

Her statement was met with thundering applause. Once it died down she continued, "After careful consideration the faculty board and I came to a decision about which school to exchange with. This school is Westchester Prep!"

Everyone around me people began clapping and applauding. All I could do was sit there and pray that out of all the students there it would not be my ex-friends who came.

Mrs. Sawyer continued, "As the exchange students make their way on the stage I will introduce them by name and grade."

She listed a bunch of people I had never heard of before. But then came the names I kept wishing I didn't hear, "Layne Abeley-11th, Claire Lyons- 11th, Alicia Rivera-11th, Derrick Harrington-11th,…"

And the list went on and on, but I had stopped paying attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique!!**

**Roxie POV:**

As soon as I heard the names I knew I recognized them. For further confirmation of who these people were I looked towards Massie whose eyes had widened.

A couple months after she moved here, she decided to put all the rumors flying around about her and her old friends to rest. She told everyone everything about what had happened at her old school. Needless to say, everyone knew that she didn't talk to anyone from her old school any more. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that recognized the names. Not only had all our friends turned to look at Massie, but the entire school had too. The auditorium had gone from obnoxiously loud to deathly silent in a matter of seconds.

Mrs. Sawyer just kept on going with the names as if she didn't notice, but she had. Everyone had noticed something was up, including the exchange students.

Once all the names were finished I thought Mrs. Sawyer would quickly wrap up the conversation and dismiss everyone to class. But that wasn't what happened.

" and last but not least Olivia Ryan-11th. Now if everyone would please give one more round of applause for these lovely students."

It stayed deathly silent.

"Come now students clap your hands you can all wonder what will happen between Miss Massie Block and her old friends later."

Looks of shock covered the faces of the New Yorkers. They had no idea that their beloved old alpha attended this school. A few more seconds of silence and then there was laughter. Massie had begun to laugh and laugh. Everyone was looking at her as though she had gone crazy. However, they all slowly began to laugh with her as well. I had always said that her laughter was contagious.

"Students enough is enough."

Mrs. Sawyer attempted to regain the peace. Once silence had been gained, she continued, "Anyway, I am sure that all you student will treat our new comers with respect and will show them what a great environment this is."

I heard Massie and my friends sigh "not likely" under their breath. From that moment I knew it was going to be a long semester.

**Ok, so what do you guys think so far?**

**Also, the majority of this story will probably be in either Massie's or Roxie's point of view. Occasionally, I will throw someone else's in there when needed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique**

**MPOV:**

At first I couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like an out of body experience. Then I calmed down a bit and just started laughing. I decided that I honestly didn't care. I was not going to give them the satisfaction of them getting to me. To be honest, I couldn't wait to show them how things were done west coast style. They were on my turf and I wasn't going to let them get the best of me in public. In private, I needed to have a desperate conference with my girls so that we could come up with a battle plan. But for now I just laughed and soon the entire school was laughing with me.

After the assembly I made my way to first period. I had math with Mrs. K. Fortunately, I had math with Rox, Bex, Liz, and Cammie. So, I didn't have to work about the Pretty Committee or the Briarwood Boys.

I got to class and sat down with the girls. Soon enough some of my ex-friends walked in.

Mrs. K began to speak, "well students as you can see we have some exchange students in our class. I know that there were introductions at the assembly, but how about you all introduce yourselves and then I will tell you where to sit."

"I'm Derrick Harrington."

I hadn't seen him in years and yet there he was standing in front of me. His hair was still shaggy blond and his eyes were still caramel colored. He looked perfect. Bad Massie Bad! I had spent years trying to get over this guy and then he comes back and I start to fall head over heels again. It was ridiculous that one boy could make me feel this way even after everything that happened between us.

"Yes, Mr. Harrington. You can sit behind Miss Roxanne Davis. Roxie, please raise your hand."

Great he was sitting diagonal from me. Just great.

"I'm Claire Lyons."

Looks like KUH-laire was in this class as well. I really didn't have anything against her. She had been for me when the pretty committee wasn't. But after a few months we lost contact and I haven't spoken to her since.

"Alright Miss Lyons, you can sit behind Mr. McFadden over there."

That was all the way across the room from me. I was safe on that point.

"I'm Alicia Rivera."

Ahh, so we reach the fannish beauty and my ex-beta. Strangely enough Leesh was the one that I missed most. There were times when I'd be with the girls at the mall and we'd pass Ralph Lauren and I would suddenly miss her. It was strange to say the least; she had tried to take my alpha position away from me more than once. And yet, out of all the people at OCD, she was the one that I missed the most.

A/N: not only is this an amazing video, but I also feel like it could be a good representation of what the fab five and their friends and family have gone through in just a few short years together.

.com/watch?v=HKz45WXr4zI

Massie: Summer Roberts

Roxie: Brooke Davis

Bex: Peyton Sawyer

Liz: Haley James Scott

Cammie: Marissa Cooper

The other people in the video may or may not come up later in the story.

Anyways, I've decided that at the end of each chapter I will post a video that has to do with a character, couple, etc. you don't have to watch it. I just think it would be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique**

**MPOV:**

"I'm Cam Fisher."

Cam Fisher, the boy with one green eye and one blue eye, the original Briarwood boy that I fell for. Not to mention, the boy that Claire had dated while I was still in Westchester.

"Mr. Fisher, please sit behind Miss Block."

He sat right behind me and right next to Derrick Harrington. However, while he was sitting I did manage to sneak a peek. And what did I see? I saw Claire staring at him longingly, while he tried to avoid her gaze. Well that's one question answered. Claire and Cam are no longer happy as Clams. Pun intended.

"Alright students, settle down. Now today we will be taking a little quiz."

This was met with many groans.

"Don't worry it is only for a completion grade. It is to see what you all remember from last year. So, please take a paper and pass it back."

This little quiz was 6 pages long. Unfortunately, I would not have the chance to speak with the other girls this period.

By the time the bell rang nobody had finished the quiz. Mrs. K's only response was that we would have something to look forward to.

I said bye to Liz, Bex, and Roxie, and then embarked to my next class with Cammie.

**Roxie POV:**

I was headed to my next class which I had without any of the girls. It was history and I had it with Landon, Max, and Marc. I guess it was better than having it with no one.

Of the lovely New Yorkers here *note my sarcasm*,* I had this class with Derrick, Alicia, Kristin, and Josh. Oh Josh, he actually used to be one of my best friends. He was the eighth guy in our group until he moved away to New York (**A/N: I know this isn't what happened in the books). **Now he was back, but it seemed as though he was not welcome. None of the guys had said anything to him and, honestly, it broke my heart. We were all friends, once upon a time, and now they were treating him like the scum of the earth because he was friends with the people who had hurt Massie.

I couldn't help it if Massie didn't want to bury the hatchet with her friends, but I knew that I wasn't going to let Josh or the guys get away with ignoring each other. After all, he was my friend too. All this thinking had caused me to zone out and I didn't realize where everyone was sitting. Josh was behind me, Derrick next to him, Alicia was diagonal from me from behind, and Kristin was behind her. It was just our luck that they kept getting seated around me and the girls.

Mr. Smith had begun to talk, "Hello students. I trust you all had a good summer vacation."

A few mumbled responses were heard.

"Very well, let us dive into a lesson."

As he began to talk, I began to doodle in my notebook.

My phone began to vibrate.

**Massie: Hey. **

**Roxie: Hey. What's up?**

**Massie: Who's in your class?**

**Roxie: Landon, Marc, and Max.**

**Massie: I meant of the enemies!!!**

**Roxie: I know. I just like to rile you up. **

**Massie: Haha, very funny**

**Roxie: :P um…Alicia, Kristin, Derrick, and Josh. You?**

**Massie: Claire, Cam, and Dylan**

**Roxie: Fun. Has anyone tried to talk to you yet?**

**Massie: No thank Gawd!! Hopefully, it will stay that way.**

**Roxie: Lol. Well I hope you don't mind if I try to get Josh and the guys to patch things up?**

**Massie: No, of course nawt!! I've heard stories of how tight they were until he moved. I hope they do patch things up.**

**Roxie: Wow. Pot meet Kettle. **

**Massie: I do not appreciate you calling me a hypocrite. **

**Roxie: I'm just saying…you want Josh to become friends with the guys again because they sued to be so tight, BUT you won't become friends with your friends again.**

**Massie: The situation is totally different. None of the guys tried to backstab Josh.**

**Roxie: Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that. **

**Massie: oh shut up. I gotta go, Mrs. Jenkins is given me the stink eye.**

**Roxie: Lol! Bye. See ya next period.**

**Massie: bye!**

Once Mr. Smith finished his spiel about the Civil War, we had about ten minutes left. I was talking to the guys when I heard Alicia, Kristin, Derrick, and Josh behind me.

Kristin's voice was the first I heard, "I heard that she's totally different now."

"That's impossible no one can change that much in just three years," Derrick added his input.

"Sure they can! I mean look at KUH-laire! She went from the sweet girl next door, to the alpha b**** on the block," Alicia interjected.

Their conversation continued, but I had stopped listening. Claire was the new alpha? I thought Alicia would take on that role! My head was spinning with so many possibilities. I had to tell Massie this! She would flip for sure. It was so unexpected. Maybe things in New York had changed more than she had thought.

.com/watch?v=f7wfWK4W474

Massie: Summer Roberts

Roxie: Brooke Davis

Bex: Peyton Sawyer

Liz: Haley James Scott

Cammie: Marissa Cooper

Again, you don't have to watch it if you don't want too. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique!!**

**MPOV:**

I quickly walked from 2nd to 3rd period. I had art next with Bex and Roxie. Normally I wouldn't rush like this, but I had just received a text from Roxie that said that she had some strange, yet huge news.

I rushed in and sat down while waiting for my two friends. Finally, Roxie and Bex arrived together with Josh, Dylan, Kristin, Alicia, and Claire in tow.

As soon as Roxie sat down I started to question her, "Ok, so what was all the commotion about in that text??"

She whispered to me, "I can't tell you right now. There are too many people."

Normally, she wouldn't care about who was around. This probably meant that it was about one of my ex-friends.

"Alright students, as you can see we have plenty of exchange students in this class. So let's see where to seat everybody. Miss Lyons if you will please sit next to Mr. Bass. Mr. Harrington next to Rebecca Davis, Alicia Rivera next to Mr. Harrington, and Josh Hotz next to Miss Roxanne Davis. This leaves Miss Gregory to sit next to Mr. McFadden," Mrs. Peacock stated.

I sat there with a dumbstruck look on my face for a few seconds. How could I get so unlucky as to have Derrick, Josh, and Alicia so close to me? My only comfort was that Roxie and Bex were sitting next to and in front of me.

I didn't have much time to ponder as Mrs. Peacock began to talk again, "Ok, I know that this is the first day back, but we are not going to waste any time. Now, please look up to the board where you will see the first assignment."

The assignment wasn't a hard one. It was an about me project. You would pretty much get a shoe box and decorate it and put things inside of it that represented who you were. The last time we had done this was freshman year. I assumed it was so we could get to know the exchange students.

When Mrs. Peacock allowed us to start working, Bex began to speak, "Ok I was thinking about it this morning and I think I have a good idea for the back to school party!"

Every year since I have been here there has been a back to school party. And each year me and the girls would plan it. This year it was Bex's turn to come up with a theme.

"What is it!?" Roxie and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Well originally I was thinking a masquerade ball, but then I decided that a masquerade ball would be more fun during Halloween. So, then I decided on a luau party!"

"oh my gosh that sounds amazing!"

I could tell that Roxanne was already planning the many things we could do to make the party awesome. I could also see the looks on the faces of Josh, Alicia, and Derrick when they realized that I wasn't upset that somebody had come up with an awesome idea before me. It makes me want to laugh, and I can tell that Bex and Roxie know what I am thinking because of the satisfied smirks they have on their faces.

The only face a see a twinge of sadness in is Josh's. I can tell that he misses being friends with Bex and Roxie just as much as they miss him. I know that Roxie is already putting a plan in motion, but why not help out.

"Damn it! I forgot my pencil in Lit. Roxie, do you have one that I can borrow?"

Please say no, please say no!

"No, sorry Mass."

"It's fine. Hey Bex, do you have that I could borrow?"

Please say no, please say no!

"Um..let me check. Sorry Mass I left my pencil case in the room."

"Oh no problem. Hm…Hey Josh! Do you have a pencil that I could borrow?"

Josh looked confused for a second, but then he responded, "um.. yeah sure here you go Massie."

"Thank you."

For a second everyone was quiet, and then I spoke up.

"You know Josh, Roxie and Bex have told me lots of stories of when you went to school with them."

Roxie and Bex gave each other quick hurried reactions. Then, they just smiled, a look of recognition came into place.

Roxie was the first that spoke, "Well what can I say; he was one of our best friends until he moved. There are so many stories."

Bex took over, "Yup, like the story of how James, Landon, and Josh got detention for hoisting a pair of boxers onto the school flag pole."

Josh's expression turned from a look of confusion to one of happiness as he remembered the moment. The three of them suddenly started laughing all together. Then, they started reminding each other of other memories. One of them would stop every few minutes to fill me in. I just sat there and smiled, while Alicia and Derrick looked on in confusion.

The rest of the period was pretty much a blur as was the next. Then came lunch, I expected it to be filled with drama but no, it was pretty calm. The only thing worth mentioning is that half way through lunch; I invited Josh to come sit with us. Once everyone saw that I was cool with him, they welcomed him with open arms. I assumed it was somewhat like things were before he moved. After lunch I had History with Cammie. Just as I thought I was fall asleep from lack of excitement, Roxie texted me.

**Roxie: I totally forgot to tell you the surprising news!!**

**Massie: Oh yeah. I totally spaced about it.**

**Roxie: Right, so after Mr. Smith stopped talking about the civil war in history this morning, I heard Alicia say something pretty interesting…**

**Massie: Oh joy…what did she say?**

**Roxie: Well, first they were talking about the rumors they had heard about you changing. Derrick said that there was no way you could have changed that much. Then Alicia said what about Claire, she turned from sweet girl next door to alpha b****. **

**Massie: WHAT!!**

**Roxie: I know!! I thought that after you left Alicia would have become alpha, but I guess not.**

**Massie:** **This is weird. We need to find out more about the situation. **

**Roxie: Definitely. **

**A/N: I am trying to find an actress that I could use for Alicia in the videos, like I am doing with the other girls. Any suggestions? **

Chapter video:

**. com/watch?v=o0myh2L-f9c**

Massie Block: Summer Roberts 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or Orianthi**

**Roxie POV**

Finally it was the last class of the day and the best in my opinion. This was the period where I had all my girls with me and we could actually get away with slacking. It was French class and we had Madame Belle. She was the best teacher to have for foreign language. To make things even better, she was always 5-10 minutes late to class. There were always rumors going around as to why, but no one actually knew the truth.

Anyway, this 5-10 minute gap gave us a chance for a mini party session before class started. Usually someone would turn the radio on and Massie and I would start singing and going crazy. Soon enough everyone starts singing and dancing around the room until Madame Belle comes in.

Today the choice of music was "Shut up and Kiss me" by Orianthi.

"_I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over_

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me"

All the New Yorkers in the class, Alicia, Dylan, Kristin, Claire, Layne, Derrick, Josh, and Cam, were staring at everyone like they were crazy. Well that's how they covered it up. At first, they were just shocked that their old usually composed and in control Alpha was letting loose and losing control…in public. It truly boggled their minds.

In a few minutes Madame Belle came in and we all settled down.

Once we were all calm, she spoke, "Welcome back to all of my former students and welcome to all the new ones. Well it seems that we have quite a few exchange students in this class. Come now and pick your seats."

Oh course the only seats available were near us. Bex was telling me that it was probably because of the bad luck that came with losing the spirit stick last year during spirit week.

I shrugged it off. Bex had always been the more superstitious one. Madame Belle had us start off the year the way we always do, by playing a game of escargot. She gives us a French word and each person has to say a letter until the word finishes. The last person says escargot and the person behind them sits down. Also if you mess up or miss a letter you are out and sit down. Usually it ended up being a showdown between Bex and Liz. In fact, they usually went on so long that the bell rang. This year, however, was different.

Most of the Westchester people were down quickly, along with some of our own students. Soon it was down to Bex, Liz, Kristin, and Claire. Then it was down to Liz and Kristin. You could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife. It was getting ridiculous. I mean I know that I'm competitive, but honestly these people were making it seem like their lives depended on this one game in French class.

"Alright, the bell is about to ring. So we only have time for one more word. The word is mousquetaire (Musketeer). Rebecca begin."

Bex-M

Kristin-O

Bex-U

Kristin-S

Bex- Q

Kristin-U

Bex-E

Kristin-T

Bex- A

Kristin- I

Bex-R

Kristin- Escargot

This class took in a deep breath. Madame Belle spoke, "I am sorry Kristin that was incorrect, there is an 'e' at the end of the word."

Kristin looked like she had just lost the national championship. The Pretty Committee had tried to use that game to show that they had the power. And well…they didn't.

**MPOV:**

That was the most intense game of escargot I had ever seen. TPC was trying really hard to try and stick it to me in this class. It was probably because they were together and they thought there was strength in numbers.

After Liz won and the bell rang everybody left the room. The girls and I were heading towards our dorm room when we heard yelling coming out of a classroom. It was KUH-laire's voice.

"Kristin are you kidding me! We had one chance to show that we had the power that we were in charge here, and you ruined it!"

This was very un-Claire behavior. It only confirmed what Roxie had heard Alicia say in the morning. The girls and I just stood there and listened. All Claire did for five minutes straight was yell at each girl about what they had done wrong today. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I know these people aren't my friends now, but they were once and I was not going to let anyone talk to them like that. So, I barged into the room.

"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT IT KUH-LAIRE! ALL YOU HAVE DONE FOR 5 MINUTES STARIGHT IS YELL AT EVERYONE! NONE OF THEM DESERVE IT! YOU ARE ON THE WEST COAST NOW AND THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO GAIN POWER OR RESPECT."

I kept yelling for a little bit and by the time I was done, there was a large group of people standing there watching. I assumed they had come in when they heard my voice. It looked like I had put on quite a show.

While I was taking in my surrounding Kuh-laire thought it would be a good opportunity to pounce.

"Who are to say anything Massie! You aren't even friends with us anymore! You LEFT! You have NO right to say anything in any regards to the Pretty Committee. You are NOT the Alpha! I AM and I get to say whatever the hell I want to say."

And that's all it took. As soon as she was done gasps were heard and cell phones were brought out to tell other of the situation. Like I said, that's all it took for everyone in the school to realize what a bitch Claire Lyons had become. I really wanted to yell some more, but I thought against it considering the amount of people there. So, instead I just looked at the crowd, then to her. I smirked and walked away with the rest of the Fab Five. One my way out of the room I walked past Derrick Harrington, he had the biggest look of shock on his face. It was extremely self satisfying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique**

**RPOV:**

It had only been five minutes since Massie's showdown with her former friends, yet the dorms were buzzing with excitement. To everyone who went to this school, this side of Massie came as a shock. Here Massie was not the same person and the closest she had ever gotten to yelling like that was when Bex borrowed one of her Prada bags without asking….and then ripped the strap. I'm sure this also came as a surprise to her old friends. From the things we had been told, she didn't usually make any type of public scene that wasn't a grand entrance.

The five of us were in our room now and Massie still looked like she was about to lose control.

"I can't believe that little…UGH!"

This made Bex's nurturing side kick in.

"Mass, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down! Especially when KUH-Laire thinks that she can call the shots at this school!"

Bex looked at me with an exasperated look. So, it looked like it was my turn to give her my two cents about the topic at hand.

"Look Mass, don't let Claire get to you. She's just trying to rile you up. You shouldn't give her the satisfaction."

Massie looked down at her feet. "I know I shouldn't, but ever since this morning these people have got my emotions in overdrive."

"Don't worry about it Mass, everyday will get easier….hopefully."

**MPOV: **

The girls had a point. By getting angry, I had let them get to me. Well, I can guarantee that will never happen again.

Soon it was time for dinner. Needless to say, I was not excited. The girls and I hadn't left our room since the incident after class. We preferred to stay in and start planning our back to school bash. As we started heading down to the cafeteria, tons of my class mates came by to offer me their support. What was great about this school was that there was an unspoken bond of support between anyone. You rarely had to worry about getting stabbed in the back by anyone.

The support everyone offered me was unneeded at dinner, however. It seems the pretty committee thought that it would be better for them if they did not talk to me, and I was not about to complain. The one down side was that they wouldn't let Josh come and sit with us. You could tell that he really wanted to, but they weren't budging. I feel bad for the poor guy I really do. I mean all he wants to do is hang out with the friends he hasn't seen for years. The scene reminds me of my days at OCD. It reminds me of when I wouldn't let Claire sit with Layne. Those are the days that I am definitely not proud of, nor will I ever be. The fact that I was ever as cold as the people who are keeping Josh from our table truly makes me sick to my stomach.

Dinner went by without any bumps in the road and soon the girls and I were able to get back to our room and get some much needed sleep.

"_Who's been waiting for a while__  
__And talking on the phone__  
__Got invited to a party and thought he couldn't go___

_But he's here right now__  
__Standing in my house__  
__And someone turns the music loud___

_So we dance__  
__And we laugh__  
__And we touch (touch touch)"_

Today, Roxie's song of choice was "Touch" by Natasha Bedingfield. By the time I got up and out of bedi could see that the other girl's were already up and preparing for the day. In about an hour I was ready to go down and eat breakfast. Once we were in the cafeteria, we began to talk about the back to school party once again.

**Well this was more of a filler chapter. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing this story and I'm trying to regain a feel for the characters. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**MPOV:**

After breakfast, I headed down to Math with the rest of the girls. We were supposed to be finishing the rest of that "little" quiz she gave us yesterday. About 20 minutes through class, people began to finish it up. Bex and Liz were the first to hand in their papers followed by a few others and then me. To tell you the truth, I felt pretty confident about this quiz. That must have shown on my face because as I was walking back to my seat, I could see Alicia, Derrick, Cam, and Claire's faces on me. I think they were in shock. I mean it was no secret that I wasn't the best of students when I was attending OCD three years ago. However, since being at Winchester Prep, I have had more time to work on my studies. You wouldn't believe how much time I save everyday by not worrying about what everyone else thinks. Not to mention the amount of time I save by not trying to be the "alpha" of every little thing. It was quite refreshing.

As I sat back down my phone began to vibrate.

**Roxie: Did ya get a look at those faces?**

**Massie: Why yes I did! Is it bad that I get so much enjoyment from watching them squirm?**

**Roxie: Of course not! Plus they should really start preparing themselves because if you turning in your test early makes them squirm, well, then they'll be peeing their pants at what's about to come. **

**Massie: What are you talking about?**

**Roxie: You'll see soon enough.**

As soon as I looked up at her I saw a familiar glint in her eye. The only times she gets that look is when her angelic side is going to leave for awhile. I should have known that she would start working on getting some plans put in motion. That's one of the great things about Roxie. You can always trust her to be a loyal friend. However, if you aren't her friend, you should be prepared for the fangs to come out.

**RPOV:**

To be fair, the New Yorkers hadn't personally done anything to me. But they did rub me the wrong way. Their history with Massie was enough to make me want to push them off the edge of a cliff. However, things were more complicated than that. The fact that they were friends with Josh was not good. As elementary school as it sounds, Josh was our friend first! How dare they try and control him! I mean the Massie issue already made me dislike them and now the Josh thing. The only thing I have to say to them is that they better watch their backs.

The last time I disliked someone to start creating battle tactics was when I was in 7th grade and some chick wanted to steal my spot on the Volleyball team. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but due to my competitiveness…well needless to say I took that girl down. These were my thoughts as I was sitting there in history class listening to Mr. Smith drone on and one about some historical event. Well those were my thoughts until my phone vibrated with a text from Josh.

**Josh: Hey**

**Roxie: Hey. What's up?**

**Josh: I just wanted to apologize for what happened during dinner yesterday…and what happened before dinner. **

**Roxie: Well, you don't need to apologize because neither of those things were your fault. I do know where I could point a few fingers though…**

**Josh: yeah, but they mean well.  
Roxie: Josh you must be going blind because if you think that those "friends" of yours mean well, then you've lost your mind**

**Josh: I guess you have a point. So, I talked to Landon and some of the guys last night…they told me about you and James**

**Roxie: What about me and James?**

**Josh: They told me about what caused you guys to break up this time. You ok? **

**Roxie: Of course…why wouldn't I be?**

**Josh: well, I didn't think you'd take to being cheated on so well.**

**Roxie: Being cheated on? Who told you that? Wait a second! Is that what those idiots are spreading around!**

**Josh: Wait! So what really happened?**

**Roxie: We broke up because he kept skipping out on our dates to hang out with the guys. I saw Landon more than I saw him. **

**Josh: Oh…oops. **

**Roxie: What do you mean oops?**

**Josh: Well, you see they didn't get to tell me the full story before we were interrupted. I guess I drew the wrong conclusions. **

**Roxie: Smooth Josh, very smooth**

**Josh: Well if it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure he misses you like crazy.**

**Roxie: What makes you say that?**

**Josh: His lack of socializing last night…and Landon told me. **

**Roxie: well, it serves him right for the way he treated me. **

There was no text after that. I'm pretty sure it had to do with Derrick trying to lean over his shoulder and read the conversation. What an idiot.

**MPOV: **

Lit class is truly depressing. The only other person I had it with was Cammie and she sat all the way across the room. That coupled with the fact that Claire, Cam, and Dylan were in my class was enough to make this class hell.

Everywhere I looked people were staring. Claire was staring at Cam, Dylan was staring at me, Cam was staring at…Cammie! Cammie was either completely oblivious or she was not going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

**Massie: Cammie!**

**Cammie: Hey what's up?**

**Massie: Do you see who is staring at you?**

**Cammie: Cam? Yeah I see him.**

**Massie: and what do you think of this new development?**

**Cammie: Development? There is not development. He's not even my type. Plus his eyes creep me out.**

Cam's eyes creep her out. Little does she know that his eyes are the quality that made every girl in OCD fall in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter we get to see a little of what happened once Massie left Westchester. There will also be no dialogue in this chapter. It is all thoughts. It will also be in Alicia's point of view!**

**AliciaPOV:**

This could possibly be the worst experience of my life. I had always hoped that Massie would never be able to see what a total mess The Pretty Committee had become without her. I missed Massie more than anything, but I didn't have the heart to tell her how out of control everything was.

As I sat here in Art class and watched her talk to the Davis girls I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. They were acting like the best friends that the girls and I used to be. No, they were acting better than the friends that the girls and I used to be. Massie deserved friends like these. She didn't deserve the type of scummy friends that we had given her.

In the months after Massie had left I switched the Soul-m8s back to TPC. It was an unspoken way of showing respect to a friend that was gone. After the first few months, I guess I got sloppy. It started to dawn on me that being alpha wasn't as easy as it seemed. So, I started to ease up on the rules and make Friday night sleepovers twice a month instead of 4 times. This didn't seem to go well with Claire. She cornered me in a fitting room one time and told me that I was completely ruining what Massie created. I stood my ground and told her that Massie's not here and that I'm not Massie.

It took about two weeks after that for her to take over as alpha and for me to return to beta. I didn't have the heart to tell her that what Massie created was dead long ago. Without Massie, we just didn't have the same balance that we used to. So, I let Claire take over that way she would be able to see that there was no way to ever replace Massie. I said I took over as beta, but to be quite honest I didn't even want to do that. If I could have I would have left the group altogether. The only thing stopping me was the wonder of where I would go.

Throughout the years that Claire was in charge many of our dynamics broke. Dylan and Derrington-oops my bad Derrick (no one's called him Derrington since Massie left- another sign of respect) broke up freshman year of high school. Dylan accused him of cheating, but in reality he just got sick and tired of her insecurity with her body. Later Josh told me that it was because he missed Massie. Since then Dylan's lost a lot of weight and this worries me. She keeps saying nothing's wrong, but we've all kept so many secrets from each other in the past three years and this makes me unsure. Next, Cam and Claire broke up a few months after she became alpha. He started to see that even sweet as pie Claire had a nasty side. In my opinion, she is more like lycra than Massie ever was. Since her reign started she has been becoming worse and worse each year. All of us are just waiting for these two years to end so that we can graduate. Cam's just been there since then. He doesn't say much anymore, I asked him why one time and he said that he simply didn't feel that anything we talked about was important. I was hoping that this trip would help to unwind him.

Kristin is even worse. After a disastrous break up with Dune, she started on a downward spiral. Well for one thing she is definitely the most experienced in the group, which isn't a good thing. When I confronted her about it, she told me to mind my own business and that if she wants to fool around with guys she could. This isn't to say that she's not studious because she is. In fact she has to be in order to keep her scholarship. It's just that she likes to do questionable things in her free time. Josh and I broke up during the middle of 10th grade. We decided that since we were the only two sane one's left in the group we needed to focus on our friends. This was probably the best decision we ever made. We have become a lot closer since then. Currently, we're in limbo. We don't know if we should get back together or just stay the way we are. Hopefully this exchange program will help us. Chris and Kemp were the only two who weren't really affected. I guess that had to do with the fact that they never really got to know Massie the way the rest of us did. In my opinion, they are the same as they always were.

Great, there those three go laughing again. No wait it's four! Josh is laughing with them! Good for him! Josh deserves his old friends again. Since these new ones seem quite pale in comparison. This could actually help me as well. I need to find a way to be friends with Massie again. I think I may go insane if I don't.

**Well, there you go! This is the basic gist of what went on while Massie was gone. There are a few skeletons in the closet that Alicia doesn't know about and those will come out soon enough. Now I have a few questions for you guys.**

**Should Alicia and Josh rekindle the flame? Or should they end up with someone from Winchester Prep? **

**Massington reunion?**

**Any requests? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? **

**Should Roxie end up with James? Or with someone else?**

**What about Cammie and Liz? A Briarwood Boy? Or a Winchester boy?**

**I have some ideas for each of these questions, but it will be interesting to see what you guys see so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV:**

Art class was great today! If only we could carry that energy towards lunch. But, once Josh gets together with all his new friends there's no chance that he'll be able to come sit with us. On a random note, I felt kinda bad for Alicia. I think Massie did too because of the way she kept glancing towards her. I know that Alicia and Massie don't have the best history together, but they still used to be friends. Plus Massie has told me that out of all of the girls, Alicia is the one that she misses most. Well, since Massie is helping me out in the Josh department, I guess I could help her in the Alicia department.

"Alright students don't get too used to your seats! We are going to be changing them in a few seconds."

Teachers here rarely gave assigned seats. The only ones to get them this year were the exchange students. However, Mrs. C was one teacher who always gave us assigned seats. Usually they weren't too bad. You could get next to at least one friend. As I looked at Massie, her eyes had widened in worry.

The desks here weren't actual desks, they were lab tables. So, from the front there were 4 rows of 2 person tables on the right and left and 4 rows of 3 person tables in the middle. The seating order was as follows

2 Random Students

3 Random Students

2 Random Students

2 Random Students

Derrick, Kristin, Max

James and Landon

2 Random Students

Massie, Roxie, Alicia

2 Random Students

Josh and Jake

3 Random Students

2 Random Students

I really needed to go and thank Mrs. C. She had made my task so much easier by placing her next to me and Massie. I could tell that both Massie and Alicia felt really awkward in this situation. I just wanted to laugh at my good fortune.

Once we were all seated, Ms. C gave us an assignment to do. Unfortunately for me, Massie is a lot more stubborn than I am. So, that pencil trick that she pulled in Art class yesterday isn't going to work in this situation. Oh well, it's worth a shot. At least it will show the two of them what my intentions are.

"Hey Mass, Do you have a pencil that I could borrow?"

"Um…a pencil?"

"Yup!"

"Here let me check…sorry Rox I don't have one."

"That's ok. Hey you're Alicia right?"

At first she looked at me nervously. Then she responded.

"Um…yeah."

"Great! well, I was wondering if you had a pencil I could borrow?"

"Um…yeah sure, here you go."

Honestly, I'm surprise she even answered me. I though Claire and the rest of them (minus Josh) would have convinced her that we were the enemy. But, I guess I was wrong.

"Girls, please quiet down and do your work."

I could already tell that getting these two to talk to each other was going to take more than a simple trick with a pencil. But I knew that it had started to work because as I looked down at my paper to begin to work a noticed a small smile on the faces of the two girls on either side of me. It was close to nothing, but still, it was a start.

After class, Massie and I started to head down to the cafeteria for lunch. Once she was sure that no one was listening, she began to speak.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I decided to play it coyly for now.

"That pencil thing! That was the same thing I pulled when I wanted you, Bex, and Josh to start speaking with one another."

"I just needed a pencil."

"Roxie!"

"Alright alright. I remembered you saying that out of everyone in New York you missed Alicia the most. I thought maybe she felt the same way and you guys could start talking to each other again. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I'm happy that you told me the truth, but there is no way that she feels the same way."

"What makes you say that?"

"You weren't there in New York when all that stuff happened. Honestly, I think she was happy to have me gone."

"Massie how could you know that. You also thought that she would be Alpha, but that wasn't right. Look, a lot of things must have happened there in the past few years too. Just like the way you've changed so have they."

"You're probably right. But I don't want to rush into anything."

"And you shouldn't. Just take your time, don't rule any possibilities out."

"Geeze, when did you become the wise one? That's usually Bex's job."

"What can I say? She rubbed off on me over the summer."


	12. Chapter 12

**MPOV: **

Roxie was right. I shouldn't let my preconceived notions stop me from talking to anyone from my old school. I will definitely make it a priority to find time to talk to Leesh in private. I really wanted to know what had happened since I had been gone and Alicia was my best bet at figuring it out. The only problem was finding the right time to talk to her. Something I had come to realize is that the members of the Pretty Committee were never alone. They always seemed to travel at least in twos. This made finding the time to talk to her almost impossible.

**APOV: **

After chemistry I made my way down to lunch with Derrick, Kristin, and Josh. The only thing going through my mind was the fact that maybe being friends with Massie again wasn't as far off as I originally thought. I needed to find a way to talk to her. Massie and I needed to get everything out in the open if we wanted to even have a chance at restarting out friendship. However, talking to her was going to be hard, she was always with her friends and I was always with the Pretty Committee and the boys. It makes me so angry when I realize that I can't even refer to these people as my friends anymore. The only one who is truly my friend is Josh. He is the only one that has stood by me these past few years. Everyone else is too buried in their own thoughts to care. That was another thing I was going to fix. I wasn't going to let things stay this way anymore. If it is the last thing I do I am going to make sure that Kristin and Dylan return to their old selves…and the best way to do this was befriend Massie and her friends.

**RPOV:**

Phase one complete. Massie and Alicia are now on their way of becoming friends again. Just as I thought things were starting to turn around, I walked into the cafeteria with Massie just in time to see Claire hurl her spaghetti at Cammie. Needless to say, this turned into a massive food fight that Massie and I gladly dove right into. 20 minutes and a broken pair of BCBG heels later the administrators were able to finally stop the food fight. 30 minutes after the beginning of the food fight, I found myself covered from head to toe in today's lunch special sitting outside headmistress Sawyers office with the rest of the girls, the guys, and the New Yorkers. We were all sitting there in silence while the administrators were discussing possible punishments in the main office. Claire was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you threw your lunch at me!" I thought that she was talking to Cammie, until I saw her staring straight at Massie. Just when I thought Massie wasn't going to give her a response she spoke.

"Excuse me! You cannot be serious? I threw my lunch at you? You were the one who started this whole entire thing by throwing YOUR spaghetti at Cammie!"

"Yeah, after SHE called Kristin a slut!"

This time Cammie responded, "yeah you know what I did! And she deserves it! She was practically throwing herself onto Landon when she knows that Landon is happily dating Bex!"

Kristin's turn, "Yeah well if they're so "happy" then why didn't she say anything to me about it?"

Cammie seemed to be enjoying this little yelling fest, "Well of course she didn't say anything! It's cause she's way to polite!"

Bex interjected a quick "Hey!" before Cammie continued.

"Sorry babe but you know it's true. Anyway, this wasn't the first time she's thrown herself onto one of our guys either. Yesterday it was James and this morning it was Max! At least Mex was single and James…well he's kinda single."

Once she said James my heart wanted to stop right there. I know that we're not together anymore and that he's free to do whatever he wants, but I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pain. Then the pain went to nausea. I sat there looking at the guys on both sides. They were all looking at the floor, the ceilings, the walls, anywhere that would allow them to keep their eyes away the argument unfolding in front of them. Well, except for Landon who was off in a corner talking to Bex. It upset me to think that Landon would even think about doing anything with anyone other than Bex. It just didn't seem right. Ever since Bex and Landon started going out, they were like the power couple of our group. They always seemed happy together and suddenly I felt the need to throttle that Kristin girl for even trying to make a pitiful attempt at ruining their happiness.

As I started to regain my focus and come back down to Earth, I heard Alicia mutter a quick, "Shut up Claire."

It seemed that Claire heard her, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

At first it seemed that Alicia was going to give in and say nothing, but then she got a surge of energy…or something like that.

"I said SHUT UP CLAIRE! You are acting like a crazy, spoiled, little bitch!"

"SHUT UP ALICIA, ONE MORE WORD AND YOU ARE OUT OF THE PRETTY COMMITTEE!"

"Yeah! Well maybe I want to be out of this stupid group! I mean gosh Claire do you even see what you have become? It's no wonder that Cam doesn't want anything to do with you anymore! You are nothing like the girl you used to be! The girl who came to New York from Orlando would have never ditched her friend Layne, she would never want to be alpha, she would never act like a full on diva-shank, AND she would never EVER have slept with Chris Abeley to make Cam jealous!"

That last sentence sure got a lot of gasps. Honestly, watching this was WAY better than watching Gossip Girl!

"Leesh you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that!"

"Yeah, well I lied. The same way you lied when you said that when you took over things were going to go back to normal because that obviously did nawt work out!"

"You know what Alicia? I am going to give you one last chance to save your spot in the Pretty Committee. Just apologize for everything you just said and all will be forgotten. I mean let's face it if you're not hanging out with us, then who are you going to hang out with."

It was my turn to speak now," She'll hang out with us…Duh." I looked to Massie for approval of this idea. The last thing I wanted to do was to make things uncomfortable for one of my best friends.

**Now I have a few questions for you guys.**

**Should Alicia and Josh rekindle the flame? Or should they end up with someone from Winchester Prep? **

**Massington reunion?**

**Any requests? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? **

**Should Roxie end up with James? Or with someone else?**

**What about Cammie and Liz? A Briarwood Boy? Or a Winchester boy?**

**I have some ideas for each of these questions, but it will be interesting to see what you guys see so far. **


	13. Chapter 13

**RPOV:**

"She's right. Alicia can hang out with us. I think she's done more than enough to prove that she is better than all of you and that she deserves better friends than all of you…minus you Josh."

That made everyone on our side share a small giggle. Before anyone could say anything else, Headmistress Sawyer walked out and told us all to be silent.

"Now I am extremely ashamed of all of you. I expected so much more from both our students and the students of Westchester Prep. Now the original thought was to send you New York students back home, but then we decided that wouldn't be a large punishment. Now we have reviewed the footage and now know who needs to take the most responsibility for this mess. The students I name will all head down to the cafeteria and clean up the mess and then come back here to receive the rest of your punishment. These students are Cammie Sawyer, Roxanne Davis, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Landon Roberts, James Thompson, Josh Hotz, Max Holbrook, Derrick Harrington, Claire Lyons, Kristin Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Cameron Harris. I would like you students to remember that the last two classes of the day that you are missing will count as unexcused absences. You are all dismissed."

We said our goodbyes to the people who didn't need to stay and then headed down to the cafeteria. The place was a mess. It looked like a tornado of food had passed through the cafeteria. We each grabbed some supplies and headed over to an area to start cleaning up. For the first time all day everything was calm. Well, at least in my head. During the first hour everyone was quiet. Then Cammie and I ended up cleaning in the same general area and started up conversation.

"Hey Cammie, did you ever figure out if we could use the grand ballroom for the back to school party?"

"Yup! Thank god I asked my mom before we got in this mess."

"You don't think She's gonna cancel the party because of this, do you?"

"I don't think she will, but you know my mom, sometimes she can be unpredictable."

I could practically hear the New Yorkers listening into this conversation.

"Yeah, well hopefully she won't. So, I think we should start working on the invitations."

Massie made her way over to us to join the conversation, "Don't worry about the invitations I asked Kelsey to make them when I was in Lit this morning."

Kelsey was our go to girl for anything art/ invitation related. She was amazing when it came to all things art and loved to help out in making our party invitations.

"How many did you ask her to make?" Cammie asked.

"I told her we needed about 450."

I responded, "That's great! We have enough to invite some out of school people too."

As we got back to cleaning, the wheels in my mind started turning again. Since Massie wasn't taking any initiative in befriended Alicia since the whole fiasco in the headmistress's office, I decided to.

I walked over to where Alicia was cleaning and spoke loud enough to make sure everyone heard me clearly. What can I say? I enjoy spreading drama. Plus I feel like a I need to say something now to make up for my lack of yelling in the office.

"Hey Alicia!"

"um… Hey Roxie."

"I was wondering if you would like to stay in our room for awhile."

She looked confused, "Wait…what?"

"Yeah, I mean after what happened upstairs I thought you might want to stay with us, at least until things cool down again. I'm sure headmistress Sawyer will be totally fine with it. So do you wanna?"

"Um…if it's ok with the rest of your roommates…"

"Well we can ask Cammie and Massie."

"What about Bex and Liz?"

"Well, I'm already sure they'll be fine with it, but we work with a majority rules rule anyway. If three out of five approve, then you're in. So, let's ask. Hey Cammie are you ok with this proposition?"

"Of course I am! It sounds like tons of fun!" She responded.

"How about you Mass?"

I noticed that she made sure to look straight at Claire as she responded.

"Of course I'm ok with it. It should be a ton of fun."

"Ok, then. Alicia it's settled you're moving in with us! the guy can help you move your things over later tonight."

As soon as Alicia was about to respond, Claire just had to thrust herself into the situation.

She said, "Our guys are not going to be helping her do anything. Right guys?"

She looked to the guys for confirmation. But before they could respond back, I decided to speak up.

"Don't worry Claire, your guys don't need to do anything. Our guys will take care of everything. Right Landon, James, Max?"

All three of them spoke with a resounding "Of course!" before returning to work. Claire just looked at me in shock. Roxie-1 Claire-0

**So the latest chapter has come to an end. I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. A few little spoilers to help make the wait go by faster for the next chapter:**

**There will be a 3-4 day time jump that will take us to the end of the week**

**Roxie and James are forced to confront their relationship with a little help from their friends**

**Alicia moves in- we learn a little more about the dark deeds that occurred while Massie has been gone**

**We meet one of the girl's guy friends for the first time-Jake**

**Now I have a few questions for you guys.**

**Should Alicia and Josh rekindle the flame? Or should they end up with someone from Winchester Prep? **

**Massington reunion?**

**Any requests? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? **

**Should Roxie end up with James? Or with someone else?**

**What about Cammie and Liz? A Briarwood Boy? Or a Winchester boy?**

**I have some ideas for each of these questions, but it will be interesting to see what you guys see so far. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok so I completely fudged up Landon and James's last names in the last chapter…they were supposed to be Landon Turner and James Scott. My bad. **

**MPOV:**

As the cleaning ended, we all dragged our grimy butts back up the stairs to headmistress Sawyer's office to receive the rest of our punishments. It was almost time for dinner and all I wanted to do was take a hot bath before Alicia moved in. This prospect made me extremely nervous, I wanted to become friends with Alicia again, and I really did. It just made me nervous and slightly woozy to think that I would be living with her after not seeing her for years.

Headmistress Sawyer gave us the rest of our punishment, which wasn't as bad as anticipated. It was only two weeks of detention after the last class of the day. As we were leaving I heard Roxie call out to Landon, "Hey Landon, can you call Bex and tell her to bring Liz and the rest of the guys to Alicia's room so that we can help me her move?"

"Sure thing," Landon Responded.

I knew that this was one of Roxie's subtle tests. She knew that if he hesitated or didn't call that something was wrong in Bex and Landon world. But since he did call without hesitation, they had worked out any problem that might have occurred during lunch.

**AliciaPOV:**

I can't believe that they are seriously letting me move in with them. If this were the Massie from three years ago I doubt she would have let me anywhere near her. As we entered the room, I started to direct everyone in what they should pack. While Massie, Roxie, and their friends helped me pack my "friends" just stood there and watched…except Josh. He was goofing around with his old friends and helping me too.

It was a nice change from the Josh that I had become accustomed too in the past few years. In recent times the only person that he was himself around was me. It was nice to see him opening up again and look like he's enjoying himself.

As we were nearing the end of packing Claire was starting to become restless, which of course led to her making annoying comments.

"Come on Alicia, we don't have all day for you to pack you stuff."

"Well, no one said you all had to stand there. You could go do whatever you need to do to get ready for dinner while we finish packing my stuff. Or you could even help, and then I would be gone faster."

She just scoffed. Back at home she's used to nobody standing up to her or talking back to her…Even me. Back home, I just didn't are enough about anything to muster up a response to give to her. It was much easier to just go along with whatever she said. But not anymore.

**RPOV: **

When we finished packing we took all of Alicia's things to our room and tried to help her settle in. Cammie was the first to speak.

"Alright, well let's get this awkward silence out of the way!"

Next was Liz, "Cammie's right. Instead of unpacking why don't we all just sit and talk for a little bit. That way we can get to know Alicia and her and Massie can get reacquainted."

"Sounds like a plan. We have an hour before dinner so let's just talk," I said.

"Well, why don't we start with Alicia giving us a summary of what's been going on in New York," Bex spoke.

Massie responded, "I think that would be a good start."

"Alright but I need to warn all of you to brace yourself, what you hear may shock you," Alicia began to speak.

"Ok well, first things first. All the couples that were together while you were there, are all broken up."

"What? Seriously?" Massie responded.

"Yup, Dylan and Derrington, Cam and Claire, Me and Josh. We're all over."

"But you and Josh seem really close!"

"Yeah, we broke up about half way through tenth grade because we thought that we should be focusing on fixing or friends. But it's ok because we've become a lot closer since we've broken up."

"Wow, well I guess I should say congrats!...i guess"

While Massie and Alicia had begun to loosen up around each other, the rest of us girls started to get up and unpack, shower, or get ready for dinner. We decided that this should just be a convo between the two of them.

**MPOV:**

I noticed the rest of the girls get up and start to do other things. I looked towards Alicia, she had noticed too. We shared a small smile and continued to talk.

"Ok. So what else has happened since I've been gone?"

"Um…well I'm pretty sure you've noticed how Dylan's lost a ton of weight?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"It started around the time she and Derrington broke up. My issue with it is that I don't think she's been losing it in a healthy way."

"So, you think she has an eating disorder?"

"It's more than possible. Oh, and then there's Kristin!"

"Yeah, well I already figured something was wrong with her after what happened in Ms. S's office today."

"Yeah, well she's still worried about school and stuff, just not as much. Then there's the whole sleeping around thing."

"What started that?"

"Well, you know how she was into Dune and Dempsey?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after you left she decided to try and date both of them at the same time. She thought it would work since they went to different schools."

"And how'd that go?"

"Well, it worked for some time until they both found out and dumped her."

"And that led to her sleeping around?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Wow, seems like you guys have had an interesting few years."

"Please, that's not even the half of it. Cam and Claire broke up when Claire started to change. Well, that's what Cam told us. But I think that the real reason is that he found out that Claire slept with Derrington while he and Dylan were still together."

"They did WHAT? Does Dylan know?"

"No. I wanted to tell her, but I was worried that it might make her downward spiral worse."

"When did Claire become alpha?"

"After about three months I started to miss you and so I started to slack off and give the girls more breathing room. Claire thought that I wasn't doing a good job and so she took over as alpha. Normally I would have worked hard to keep her out, but at that point I just didn't care."

"Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you try to take over the pretty committee?"

"Well, um…I guess I was just tired of being in your shadow, but after a couple months I just realized that I didn't care about being alpha as long as you and I were friends. I guess I figured it out a little too late."

**Ok so I lied. This chapter didn't have all the stuff that I mentioned. It's mainly because as I started writing this chapter it took on a life of its own and my original plan went out the window. **

**But don't worry because the next chapter will have these moments (hopefully):**

**There will be a 3-4 day time jump that will take us to the end of the week**

**Roxie and James are forced to confront their relationship with a little help from their friends**

**We meet one of the girl's guy friends for the first time-Jake**

**Dylan's secret is revealed**

**Now I have a few questions for you guys.**

**Should Alicia and Josh rekindle the flame? Or should they end up with someone from Winchester Prep? **

**Massington reunion?**

**Any requests? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? **

**Should Roxie end up with James? Or with someone else?**

**What about Cammie and Liz? A Briarwood Boy? Or a Winchester boy?**

**I have some ideas for each of these questions, but it will be interesting to see what you guys see so far. **


	15. Chapter 15

**MPOV:**

After Alicia and I got everything out in the open we just started talking about everything. And before we knew it, dinner was over and the girls were back.

Alicia spoke, "Why didn't you guys tell us it was time for dinner?"

Liz replied, "You two seemed to be getting along so well, we didn't want to interrupt."

Roxie started speaking next, "But don't worry, we brought you guys some food."

The rest of the night went by really quickly as the rest of the girls joined us and we started talking all together, while unpacking Alicia's stuff and preparing do the next day.

**RPOV: **

The next few days went on without any problems. In fact Josh was also hanging out with us more than his New York friends. I think that after the food fight and office incident that the New Yorkers thought that they would be safer staying away. I have a feeling that it's not going to last forever though. Detention wasn't so bad either. At least not this week, it gave us a chance to plan this Saturday's back to school part without any interruptions.

Before I could even take in the first week of school, it was Saturday and the entire school was abuzz getting ready for the luau party. I must say we had really out done ourselves. We had transformed the school's grand ballroom into a giant beach. There were sand and tiki torches everywhere. It was absolutely amazing.

Alicia had fit into our group really fast and Alicia and Massie were once again acting like best friends. It was good to see that they were able to put their differences aside after all these years. As I zoned back into the conversation, I heard Alicia speaking.

"Oh my god (not ehmagawd- that phase is over) Massie! Jake is going to totally love you in that outfit!"

Jake was one of our guy friends that had a thing for Massie when she first got here. Over the years, they just became really good friends. That is until 2 days ago when he asked Massie to go to the party with him and she said yes.

"You think so? Are you sure it's not showing too much?"

Cammie replied, "Mass it's a luau party, you're supposed to be wearing a bikini and showing a little skin. It's not a nun party."

As Massie worried a little more about her outfit we all finished getting ready and headed down to the party. By the time we got there the party was in full swing. We met the guys at the door and Massie quickly headed to the dance floor with Jake, while Landon and Bex quickly headed towards the photo booth. As the rest of us moved towards the food, I noticed that there was no ice for the drinks.

"Guys did somebody forget to bring the ice down?"

Liz replied, "Crap Max and I were supposed to bring it, but we totally spaced. We can go get it now if you want?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll go get it. I forgot my cell in the room anyway, I'll get the ice on my way back."

Alicia responded, "Well don't go alone. It might be too heavy to bring back alone. Here take….James with you."

Before I could say anything to her, she quickly called James over from where he was talking to Max.

"James, could you go with Roxie to go and get the ice."

"She wants me to go with her? Last time we talked, she said she didn't want anything to do with me."

"Yeah well, maybe she's changed her mind."

"Um…ok yeah I'll go with her."

**APOV:**

As James and Roxie walked out of the ballroom and towards the elevator, I quickly grabbed Cammie and Josh's hands and led them towards the elevator control box.

I mean let's face it until this point Roxie wanted nothing to do with James, but if they happened to get stuck in an elevator together…well…then they'd be forced to talk. As we got to the box, Josh pulled the emergency brake switch that stopped the elevator. We decided to leave it like that for at least a half an hour. Then the three of us headed up the stairs to get the ice.

**LizPOV:**

Ever since the party had started I had been hanging out with Cam a lot. He wasn't so bad. We had been getting along pretty well. He was like Josh in the sense that he hated what has become of his friends since Massie's departure. I made a mental note to tell Massie that Cam was probably another one of her old friends that was ok to befriend. Regardless of how much fun I was having. Mother Nature calls.

"Cam, I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure thing Liz."

As I entered the bathroom, I thought that I heard someone throwing up. As I got a little closer I heard a flush and saw Dylan coming out of the stall that I heard the noises from.

"Hey Dylan, are you ok?"

"Of course I am." She looked at me as if I had asked her to eat raw liver.

"It's just that I thought I heard some noises that sounded like someone was thro…"

Before I could even finish my sentence, she interrupted, "you know what? You need to mind your own business!"

And just like that she stormed out. Well, it looks like Alicia was right; Dylan was not losing weight in a healthy manner.

**Lalala…so another chapter has come to an end. In the next chapter you will see**

**-The elevator confrontation between James and Roxie**

**-More Massie and Jake**

**-What does Liz do with this new found info?**

**-Kristin pisses off Bex again…and this time she's not staying quiet**

**Now I have a few questions for you guys.**

**Should Alicia and Josh rekindle the flame? Or should they end up with someone from Winchester Prep? **

**Massington reunion?**

**Any requests? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? **

**Should Roxie end up with James? Or with someone else?**

**What about Cammie and Liz? A Briarwood Boy? Or a Winchester boy?**

**I have some ideas for each of these questions, but it will be interesting to see what you guys see so far. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a little warning, this chapter is written in three different points of views. But all of the events are occurring at the same time.**

**RPOV:**

I should have realized that this was a plan as soon as Alicia mentioned James's name. Now look at me I'm stuck in an elevator with him and the tension could be cut with a knife. After about 5 minutes of silence James was the first one to begin talking.

"So, how was your first week back?"

"It was fine…I guess."

"Is Bex ok, you know after that whole thing with that Kristin girl?"

"Yup she's fine. Why shouldn't she be? She has a boyfriend who doesn't mind missing a football game on TV to go out with his girlfriend."

He looked down for a moment and then spoke.

"Roxie listen…" But I interrupted, he was not going to give me a speech about our relationship.

"Do not "Roxie listen" me! You know what I said is true. I mean how many of our dates did you cancel to hang out with the guys…or to watch a game, or to go to a party with the guys?"

"Roxie…"

"No seriously James! I mean when we dated in freshman year and in middle school everything was fine…and then for some reason last year you completely changed and decided that I wasn't worth the trouble anymore. I mean do you know what it was like having everyone talk about my back about our relationship. All they would say is how you were cheating on me and how you just wanted to be with me because of the popularity. I just got tired of…"

"ROXIE! WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LET ME TALK FOR A SECOND!"

Normally, I would have shouted something back and then it would have gone back and forth and back and forth for hours and hours and hours. I mean I can really hold my own in a shouting match. But for some reason I didn't. I just stopped talking and stared at him. This was the first time since I had known him that he had actually yelled at me. Usually he was the one keeping the level head while I was the one yelling. After the shock passed through I nodded at him to let him know that he could continue.

"Listen, I made a mistake alright. I don't know why I did those things last year alright. Actually I do. I did them because I was taking you for granted alright. I was so used to having you there as my girlfriend that I didn't think about the possibility of losing you…"

I'm pretty sure that he continued talking…no I am sure. But at this point I was so dazed that I couldn't focus on what he was saying. My head hurts. I don't know what to think anymore and that's new for me. By the time I zoned back into the conversation, he was apologizing.

"…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and I just want things to go back to the way they were."

He must have noticed my hesitant expressions because he continued, "I mean the way we were before last year."

"James I…"

**BexPOV: **

"So Alicia, I heard you were an amazing dancer."

"I don't know if I would say amazing, but I would like to say that I'm pretty good."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to put your dance skills to use here. Well as much use as cheerleading is anyway."

"I would love to! When are the tryouts?"

"They're probably at the end of the week. But you really don't have to worry about it, not if you're as good as everyone says."

"Well, that's reassuring…."

She stopped talking and started looking behind me as I was about to turn around I heard her squeak a barely audible "Oh no…"

As I turned around I saw Kristin throwing herself all over Landon, while he tried to A) Pry her off B) Ignore her and C) continue his conversation with Max.

At this point I completely lost it. I mean, there are only so many times I can watch someone try and ruin my relationship. So, I walked over there and tapped her on the shoulder.

As she turned around and opened her mouth to speak I slapped her. I don't know what came over me. I just did it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"EXCUSE ME? What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't if you realize this but that's my boyfriend you little slut!

And then she slapped me, which led to me attacking her. Well, we were pretty much throwing punches left and right while Landon and Max tried to pull us off each other. All I can say is I don't regret it one bit.

**MPOV:**

I have to say I am really enjoying my night with Jake. Needless to say I was a little hesitant in saying yes to him when he first asked, especially due to my old friends being here. But, this night was actually fun. I guess Jake noticed that my thoughts have drifted because he started to question me.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just how much fun this night's been."

"Well, I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself. And since you are enjoying yourself, I was wondering if you would like to go on another date next weekend?"

"I would love to!"

I really didn't even need to think about it. Jake was an awesome guy and I deserved to have a little fun.

Before I knew what was happening, I noticed that his lips were on mine. At first I felt the need to pull away, but then I decided why the hell not.

As we did pull away I heard Bex screaming at someone. Jake and I both gave each other a quick look then we both got up and headed towards the voices.

So much for a romantic first kiss.

**And another chapter has come to an end. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Mini spoilers for next chapter:**

**-More Roxie and James, plus do they ever get out of that damn elevator**

**-Does Liz spill Dylan's secret**

**-Who saw the kiss between Jake and Massie?**

**Now I have a few questions for you guys.**

**-Should Alicia and Josh rekindle the flame? Or should they end up with someone from Winchester Prep?**

**-Massington reunion?**

**-Any requests? Comments? Questions? Suggestions?**

**-Should Roxie end up with James? Or with someone else?**

**-What about Cammie and Liz? A Briarwood Boy? Or a Winchester boy?**

**I have some ideas for each of these questions, but it will be interesting to see what you guys see so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I feel like a total "female dog" for making you guys live this long without an update, but what can I say my AP classes at school got to me. But my AP testing is over, so hopefully I will be able to update more consecutively now. I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things with this chapter. **

_**Previously on BFP**_

_The girls trap Roxie and James in an elevator, causing James to reveal his feelings. _

_Kristin puts the moves on Landon again, Bex sees and chaos ensues._

_Massie and Jake share a kiss until they hear the death match between Bex and Kristin. _

**MPOV:**

As we did pull away I heard Bex screaming at someone. Jake and I both gave each other a quick look then we both got up and headed towards the voices.

So much for a romantic first kiss.

Jake and I quickly ran into the room to see Bex on top of Kristin and Landon and Max trying their hardest to pry her off. A monkey with a half a brain could tell that Kristin had tried to throw herself onto Landon again.

**RPOV:**

Quite frankly, I was shocked by what I had just heard. I mean I had spent the better part of the time after our break up hating James for being a jerk, and now here he was apologizing to me and expressing all his feelings. i had never been this at a loss for words before.

"Would you mind saying something Roxie?"

"um…James I really don't know what to say…"

"Well, you could start by telling me how you feel?"

After taking another moment to compose myself and get my thoughts in order, I decided to respond.

"James, I obviously still have feeling for you, or else what you just said wouldn't have affected me this much, but I think it is best if we don't get back together for now."

I looked at him only to see that he looked defeated. At his lack of words, I decided to continue.

"Like is said, it's not because I don't have any feelings for you. It's just that I feel like I need some more time apart. You completely shocked me with all this information and I just need time to figure out what I want. I want to give our relationship another chance only if we both mean it and not because I just said yes due to an over emotional state."

After a few more moments of silence, he finally responded.

"Yeah I guess I agree with you. But this means that there's hope right?"

"Of course there's hope. Let's just see where things go from here."

"Yeah I guess this will also give us a chance to improve our friendship too…"

"Exactly." And with that I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Just when i was about to ask him how the heck we were supposed to get out of this damn elevator, he pulled out his phone and began calling someone.

"Yeah dude, we're done here. You can turn on the elevator again."

I stared at him with my mouth so wide open that I must have looked like some weird type of fish.

He grinned at me sheepishly and said, "I had to get you to talk to me somehow and this seemed like the only way to keep you from leaving."

Just as he finished speaking, I grinned. Then the elevator started up.

**MPOV:**

By the time that Jake and I had reached the chaos, Landon and Max had succeeded in tearing Bex and Kristen off each other. Landon was speaking to Bex in hushed tones and was trying to take her somewhere where they could talk. Max had let go of Kristen and was now standing in front of her to keep her from following Bex and Landon. Once Bex and Landon were out of view I decided that it was y time to intervene and talk to Kristen.

"What the hell was that?"

"Stay out of this Massie!" She yelled.

"Do NOT tell me to stay out of this! Bex and Landon are two of my best friends and you need to stop trying to ruin their relationship."

Before she could get a word in I continued.

"No, you do not get to talk right now! What happened to you Kristen? Because you are definitely not the girl I remember from 3 years ago. The Kristen I knew would have never ever tried to ruin someone's relationship or steal their boyfriend on purpose!"

And with that I turned on my heal grabbed both Jake and Max and dragged them to the dance floor.

**And another chapter has come to an end. I hope you guys enjoyed it after all this time and that it didn't completely suck. I will try to make longer chapters, but I just have to make sure I can still write these characters properly. The next jump will probably feature a time jump to the beginning of the week. **

**Mini spoilers for next chapter:**

**-Will Bex and Landon stay together? **

**-Does Liz spill Dylan's secret?**

**-Who saw the kiss between Jake and Massie and do they make it to their next date? **

**Review with any questions, comments, concerns, and/or suggestions. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so I have given up on trying to finish my homework today. Thus, I will be writing as many chapters as I possibly can today. There is a time jump in this chapter, grated only about two days. But I apologize to anyone who wanted more luau action or a Bex/Landon scene. To be honest, Roxie and Bex are my two favorite original characters and I'm kinda upset that I haven't been able to include more Bex. **

**MPOV:**

_Stronger than yesterday__  
__Now it's nothing but my way__  
__My lonliness ain't killing me no more__  
__I'm stronger_

_That I ever thought that I could be, baby__  
__I used to go with the flow__  
__Didn't really care 'bout me__  
__You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong__  
__'Cause now I'm…_

When I woke up on Monday morning to Roxie singing "Stronger" by Britney Spears, I couldn't help but notice how fitting the song was for this current moment. After the back to school party on Saturday, I couldn't help but feel stronger and I knew that Roxie and Bex felt the same. After getting out of "that damn elevator" as Roxie puts it, she felt so much more secure in who she was and in her past relationship and present friendship (and possibly future relationship) than ever. Then there was Bex. Landon had taken her somewhere to talk after the catfight and she could not help but feel more secure than ever in her relationship. Landon had convinced her that Kristen was nothing to worry about and that she should stop letting Kristen agitate her and put doubts in her head.

Then there was me. After the little spat with Kristen, the rest of my night went beautifully. I was able to enjoy the rest of the evening and just hang out with Jake. By the end of the night I was incredibly happy to have said yes to the date with Jake at the end of the week.

In regards to the pretty committee and the Briarwood boys, they had stayed away from my group for the rest of the night. It seems that they were only able to handle one brawl during the party. This was a good plan on their part my friends and I were all reunited within 20 minutes of the catfight and we spent the rest of the night hanging out together.

But now it was Monday morning and the girls and I were up and getting ready for the day.

Thankfully, the New Yorkers (minus Josh and Alicia) didn't even show up to breakfast. Roxie seemed to think that there was something wrong with this.

"Josh, why did you say they weren't coming to breakfast?"

"I'm not a 100% sure why. When I asked the guys they just said that they weren't all that hungry."

The more I thought about it, the more this didn't sit right. I tried to push back any negative thoughts in my head and just look forward to the rest of this week and my date with Jake on Friday night.

With that the girls and I stood up and went to our first class of the day.

**RPOV:**

It just didn't seem right to me that none of the New Yorkers had come down to breakfast. They had been trying to use every opportunity they could to try and make some sort of scene in front of everyone. It seemed even stranger that none of the guys had come especially considering that if they were anything like our guys, food was usually the number one thing on their minds.

Regardless, I made my way to math with the girls, bracing myself for what may come.

When we reached the classroom everything was relatively normal, except for the looks on a couple of people's faces. Derrick Harrington looked as if he had just been hit over the head with a mallet. Cam Fisher looked ill and confused. This reminded me of what Liz told us after the party, Cam's friendships with Massie and Josh would be the next ones to repair. And Claire, well she looked angrier than I had ever seen someone look.

As we all took our seat, Bex looked like she wanted to say something to Derrick; this was more than likely her nurturing side coming through. She hated to see people in pain and Harrington sure looked like he was in pain. However, Massie's glare made her forget this want and she took her seat and began a conversation with Cammie.

The rest of math was incredibly uneventful. It was actually kind of depressing. However, it did give me and Bex the chance to plan the cheerleading tryouts for the end of the week.

**Um…ok so this chapter was pretty much a filler chapter. It was a way of filling in some more gaps. I promise there is more drama on the way. I mean, come on, with these people how could there not be?**

**Also I apologize to any of my **_**City of Angels **_**fans but I'm not sure if I will ever be continuing that one. While, I enjoy that story and the idea of it, I can't seem to find the inspiration to start it up again. I may, however, be starting one of the other story ideas that are on my profile. I may start **_**Divine Secrets. **_**I'll probably have a mini preview of it at the end of the next blast to the past chapter. **

**Mini spoilers for next chapter:**

**-Does Liz spill Dylan's secret?**

**-why do all the New Yorkers seem so down in the dumps? **

**-Who saw the kiss between Jake and Massie and do they make it to their next date? **

**Review with any questions, comments, concerns, and/or suggestions. **


	19. Chapter 19

**OK, so time for the third chapter of the day. At the end of this chapter I will be posting the 1****st**** chapter of **_**Divine Secrets. **_**I have posted it to , but I don't think it has shown up yet, so I'd love to get feedback on it. **

**RPOV:**

I made my way to my history class, fully prepared to convince Josh to get Derrick to tell him what was going on in the land of the New Yorkers. I know that he doesn't like the idea of being a "Double Agent," his words not mine, but I felt compelled to know why they had those looks on their faces during Math.

I came in and took my seat next to Landon, Max, and Marc. Landon was positively beaming after reading a text message from Bex. Josh took his seat next to Derrick and gave me a look as if to say that he was going to try his best.

As I sat down I heard him begin to converse with Derrick.

"Hey man…"

Derrick replied with a simple, "hey."

"Leesh said you looked upset in 1st period. So, what's up?"

I quickly looked at Alicia and noticed that she was glaring at Josh for dragging her into this.

Derrick didn't notice. Instead he replied, "Well, Alicia should really mind her own business." While staring directly at her. Alicia looked down at her paper and tried to ignore the daggers that were shooting out of Derrick's eyes.

"Dude, she was just trying to help. Plus I'm one of your best friends, why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, you could've fooled me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where were you at the party the other night, or any other night that we've been here?"

"I've just been chilling with some old friends that I haven't seen in years, that's all."

"Yeah well what about hanging out with your new friends! The one's you've been with for the past 3 years!"

"dude, no one's stopping you from hanging with us!"

Before Derrick could fire back a retort, Mr. Smith started class. I could tell that the conversation was far from over, however.

What I did not expect is that the conversation would continue in all the way through our next art class.

When we all got to class, Massie and Josh hugged as they were saying hello. This made Derrick even aggravated than before, this much was evident on his face. As he sat down he was muttering something about Massie and Josh. While I was not able to make out what he was saying, it seems Josh could. As while he was sitting down, he said, "OK, what is your problem?"

Before Derrick could get a word in, he continued speaking.

"No don't speak. Seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been acting ridiculous all day! First you go off on me for hanging out with my friends, who have done NOTHING to you, and now you're angry because I gave Massie, my FRIEND, a hug. Whatever is pissing you off, get over it. You broke up with Massie! It was you who put an end to it not her. It was you who began to date one of her best friends, even though you knew it would cause problems. You were the instigator in all of those things, not me, not Massie, and surely not anyone of my friends from here!"

By the time he was finished talking, or yelling as his voice did get louder the more he said, his face was bright pink and if looks could kill, Derrick Harrington would not be standing where he was right now.

But it was Harrington who packed the first punch. While it looked like he was about to begin talking, instead he raised his fist and punched Josh straight in the jaw. Just as a fight was about to break out between the two friends, the Gym teacher happened to be passing by and ordered that the two march down to the headmistresses office.

When the spectacle was over, I looked over to Massie and Alicia who both looked dumbstruck and plain ole confused.

**Mini spoilers for next chapter:**

**-Does Liz spill Dylan's secret?**

**-Josh and Derrick bromance moment? **

**-Who saw the kiss between Jake and Massie and do they make it to their next date? **

**Review with any questions, comments, concerns, and/or suggestions. **

**Divine secrets chapter one:**

**A/N: you'll notice that some of the gossip girl bulletins are actually from the show Gossip Girl. No gossip girl characters will be making an appearance in this story. This will be AU after **_**P.S. I Loathe you. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the Clique**

_This just in:_

_Massington is officially no __more. While I once had hope for this power couple, all good this must come to an end. Massie Block was just spotted releasing her hold on Derrick Harrington and, in turn, her now ex-bff Dylan Marvil. __Did D think M would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good cat fight. And this could be a classic._

Massie Block stared at her computer screen in shock. Her mind went reeling to the night before, she by passed all the thoughts of the actual events and tried to remember if there was anyone there who could have possibly seen what had gone down between her, Dylan, and Derrington…or Derrick as he was being called now. After going through any possible suspects, her thoughts lingering on Claire's brother Todd, she resigned herself to the thought that there was none who could have seen them, much less take a picture of what went down.

She was thoroughly confused, baffled, perplexed, the synonyms could go on and on. Not just at the appearance of this new website, that had gone up practically overnight, but at the fact that her "friends," with the exception of Claire, had ditched her. Just as she was going through her thoughts again, the website dinged.

_Spotted: Alicia Rivera and her new Boy-Girl Clique the Soul-M8s. Here's a little tip, Alicia: the faster you rise, the harder you fall. Hope that Hello Kitty sleeping bag doubles as a parachute._

Massie's eyes began to water as she fought to hold back tears, her mind didn't even register the fact that this "Gossip Girl" had insinuated that Alicia had a Hello Kitty sleeping bag. Staring at the computer screen, all she wanted to do was scream. She saw her so called beta, with Josh, _Derrick, _and Dylan. They were all hanging out and looking like they were having the time of their life.

With that, she decided to call Kristin and try to find out where she was. She knew that Claire would be on her side, but she needed to find out what was happening to Kristin.

**Alright well that was the end of chapter one, it was originally supposed to be longer, but I didn't want to spend too much time on it and then realize that no one actually wanted to read this story. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. If I get some sort of response I will post the second chapter soon. **


End file.
